


Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

by MrsMoony86



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Headcanon, I'm glad my grandma will never read this, Light Bondage, Not Canon Compliant especially after Winter Solider, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Skye is a Tease, dominate Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoony86/pseuds/MrsMoony86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye spends the day tormenting Ward and gets more than she bargained  for. SkyeWard smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced Interrogation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is Not Cannon Compliant, especially after the events that unfold in Captain America: The Winter Solider, but this headcanon would not leave me alone until I wrote it. 
> 
> Any constructive comments will literally make my day and leave me with a ridiculous grin that Malinda May couldn't kick off.

Grant Ward was the level headed one, the tough one, and apparently the only one of them with any willpower. He was usually the one to stop their exploits before they had the chance to get out of hand. Before they got caught going at each other like horny teenagers. Skye, the naughty minx, had been tormenting him all day. Using every opportunity to test his limits. First thing that morning she had pressed her delectable bottom into his groin while they were preparing breakfast in the galley. Grinding till he was half hard, throwing a wink over her shoulder and walking away with her morning meal. She had spent most the morning bending over in that short black dress she knew he loved to retrieve conveniently dropped items, and showing off her shapely thighs in the process.  And not two minutes before, while he had been trying to concentrate on typing up his reports she had dropped her panties on his keyboard and walked away. They were a tiny, black lace pair that still held her body heat and the scent of her arousal. He knew then and there that he was doomed.  
   
Clenching the scrap of lace in his big fist he growled and shot to his feet. Turning towards the back of the plane he stuffed the panties in his pocket and followed the direction his tantalizing lover had taken. Knowing Skye as intimately as he did, and being personally acquainted with her penchant for troublemaking Grant knew exactly where to find her. Turning down the hallway that lead to the interrogation room he took a fortifying breath and opened the door not sure exactly which form of torture Skye had in store for him, but quite aware that his will would be severely tested. Grant stepped into the room taking a deep gasping breath when he caught sight of the wanton display at the interrogation table. Skye was sitting on one of the metal chairs with both feet propped up on the table, knees spread and fingers rubbing furiously at her clit.

“Took you long enough. I have been dripping all day.” Skye taunted. “I finally had to take matters into my own hands.” She teased with a smirk as she continued to flick and pinch her clit. Standing frozen Grant, watched as Skye dipped two slender fingers into her dripping entrance stroking a few times and sliding her arousal soaked fingers back up to toy with her clit again.

Knowing he has just about reached his limit Grant took a fortifying breath, hissing out through his clenched teeth. “Fuck Skye are you trying to get us caught? Don’t you remember what Coulson said he would do if he caught us like this again?” He could hear the frustration in his own voice. He needed to get her out of there and into one of their bunks as quickly as possible before someone happened to see this on the live feed.  
   
Laughing Skye arched her hips up into her questing fingers, “You worry too much Grant, I already scrubbed all the footage of today and put this room onto a continuous loop. We are invisible in here. Plus Coulson is locked away in his office on a level 8 teleconference with the Hub and said to divert all issues to May for the remainder of the afternoon. So will you please loosen up and come play with me?”

Knowing that he had been outmaneuvered Grant decided to play along and teach her a lesson in frustration. Grinning wickedly he reached for his belt unfastening it as he stepped towards Skye. “Since you were kind enough to set up such an ideal situation I guess the least I can do is enjoy it.” Leaning down to whisper into Skye’s ear he stepped behind her and tugged his belt silently from the loops. “I hope that you are ready to face the consequences of your actions today babe.” Nibbling on the sensitive pulse point in her neck, Grant used her distraction to slide his calloused hands swiftly down her arms to her slender wrists, grasping both in a tight grip he pulled them from her body and swiftly secured them behind her back with his discarded belt. “I hope that isn’t too tight, because you will be serving out your punishment in this position.” Grant said as he stepped around the trussed up Skye.  


Gasping her shock Skye looked up to Grant with outrage shining in her eyes. “Punishment? What in the hell gives you the right to punish me?” She asked furiously.  


Chuckling Grant sat on the corner of the table where Skye still had her legs propped up. Running his hand smoothly down her calf towards the inside of the thigh and back to her knee he looked deep into her eyes and said, “I am the man you have been tormenting all day. It’s my turn now babe. And I intended to make it last” He replied darkly.

“Leave your legs where they are.” Grant ordered as he stood. Stepping around behind Skye once more, he reached for the buttons on the front of her dress. Unbuttoning them to the waist he pulled the sides apart exposing the plump swells of her breasts above the structured lace cups of her bra. Reaching his hands down he cupped the soft flesh. Twisting his fingers gently around the peaks he leaned down to whisper into her ear, “You know I would never hurt you. But I am in charge now, you are going to be punished for your behavior today. What is your safe word Skye?” Pulling his hands away from her breasts and resting them on her shoulders he waited for her answer.

“Pineapple.” Skye panted. She knew Grant would never do anything to cause her pain but he could be a demanding lover at the best of times and she had pushed him hard today. She had suspected that this could be the outcome of her teasing game, though she didn’t know how far Grant would take things after the torment she had put him through.

“Good girl.” Grant praised sliding his hands back down her delicate skin to her lace covered breasts. Fondling the swiftly rising globes he pressed his mouth to the hallow of her throat laving the sensitive spot with his tongue. Nipping at the delicate flesh he simultaneously pinched the tips of both breasts tugging at her erect nipples. “You know, you have a pair of the most perfect breasts I have ever laid eyes on.” Sliding his hands beneath the cups of her bra he freed both breasts from their confines to be pushed up and put on display by the stiff underwire beneath them. Twisting and tugging on her nipples gently Grant, slid his lips up her throat to her ear and murmured “look at them, I could stare at them all day. Did you know that I love to guess what you are wearing underneath your clothing? See if I can get the color right. The style. It is my own personal game. All day long I fantasize about fondling them, sucking and biting on them, fucking them.” He growled. “You know it really is amazing I get any work done at all with these fucking tits playing havoc with my concentration.” Grant punctuated his statement with a rough tweak of her nipples. Sliding his hands across the soft flesh he said, “Actually that gives me a wonderful idea. Put your legs down.” Huffing, Skye did as he commanded.

Grant stepped away from Skye and came around to lean against the steel table between her legs. Unbuttoning his pants he pushed them down along with his boxers, toeing his shoes and socks off he kicked the pile away from him. Reaching one hand over his shoulder he pulled his fitted black tee shirt off his well-muscled torso and flung that across the room as well. Reaching towards Skye’s head he knotted his fingers in her long tresses “suck my dick Skye. Get it nice and wet.”

Moaning at the tug to her scalp Skye leaned forward and sucked the plump head of Grants thick cock into her mouth, slowly working the muscles in her jaw loose as she took more and more of him deeper into her mouth. Grant used his hold on her head to guide her movements, pushing his cock deeply into her throat. Moaning around his cock Skye slurped and sucked making sure that she got him extremely wet as he had commanded.

“That’s enough.” Grant said as he pulled out of the warmth of Skye’s mouth. “Lean back in the chair.” He said pushing lightly at her shoulders. Skye complied and leaned back waiting for her next order. Grant stepped closer and pressed the moist length of his cock to the valley between her breasts, reaching down he pressed the mounds together and slowly began thrusting between them. “Oh fuck yes. Look at those fucking beautiful tits. Every inch of you was made to be fucked by me.” He growled as he picked up his pace. Sliding faster and faster between her bouncing globes. Skye’s moans caught his attention looking down he could see the lust in her eyes, “What do you want Skye?”

“I want to suck you off until you cum, and I want you to do it all over my tits.” Skye groaned unabashedly. Slowing his thrusts Grant said, “this is your punishment Skye. That means you don’t get what you want.” He abruptly pulled away “In fact I believe it is time to get back to your punishment.” Kneeling between her splayed thighs he demanded, “put your legs back up on the table. Just like they were when I walked in.” Knowing what was coming next she groaned as she complied with his wishes.

Grant looked down to the plump, dripping lips of his lover and knew he was going to have a tough time keeping up with her punishment and not eating Skye to a screaming climax. Making Skye scream with pleasure was one of his favorite activities. She was so passionate and responsive that he had nearly cum himself while eating her out a number of times. But she had started this game and he was not about to give up now. Leaning forward Grant nuzzled his face into the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Inhaling deeply the scent of her arousal filling his nose. Pressing an openmouthed kiss to her dripping slit, Grant applied gentle suction to her lower lips causing Skye to arch her hips off the chair and closer to his mouth. Pulling away quickly, Grant looked up at her sternly and simply said “No.” Resigned to a long session of torturous teasing, Skye reluctantly lowered her hips back down onto the cool metal of the chair. Grant resumed his gentle suction, pressing his tongue to her slit. With the gentlest pressure he slid his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, pressing slightly harder on the return trip from top to bottom.

Moaning at the light contact Skye clenched her bound hands into fists. Knowing very well that if she tried to speed things along Grant would settle in and drive her mad with wanting. She could feel her arousal dripping down to soak her thighs and bottom and the spasms in her center needed desperately to be filled, preferably by his cock but his tongue and or fingers would slate her need for the moment. As Grant was spreading her lower lips and sliding his tongue from her pulsating clit down to dip shallowly into her entrance all Skye could think of was how hard she needed him to fuck her. At that moment Grant ran the flat of his tongue upwards to her clit where he swirled the point around her clit before sliding his flattened tongue back down to her entrance and dipping shallowly back in. He completed this circuit multiple times before he moved back up to her clit. Running the point of his tongue in fast tight circles around her clit he reveled in the unconscious sounds she was making. Wrapping one arm around her smooth thigh, he pressed his thumb to her clit alternating pressure so as to never let her get too close to orgasm. Pressing his tongue into her entrance he enjoyed in the tiny spasms he could feel wracking her body.

Grant let Skye enjoy the sensations for a moment before he pulled his tongue out of her dripping pussy, stroking teasingly back and forth across the opening. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Grant slid his tongue down and pressed lightly against her perineum causing Skye’s breath to hiss out from between her teeth. Pulling away from her completely Grant pressed his little finger into her dripping cunt collecting moisture. Pressing his tongue against her clit once more, he flicked and circled the nub. Sliding his little finger out of her pussy he pressed it gently against her puckered bottom hole pushing past the tight ring of muscle while simultaneously pushing his first and middle fingers into her spasming entrance. A few quick thrusts of his hand had Skye panting and moaning “Oh my god Grant, please! Please let me come.” She moaned when she felt him resume his sucking and nipping on her clit. The overwhelming sensations of the double penetration and the oral stimulation was making Skye’s head spin.

Pulling away abruptly, Grant looked up at Skye with a smug smile on his face, he knew he was getting his message across. Standing he leaned over her and pressed a passionate kiss to Skye’s panting mouth. Wrapping her long hair in his fist he pulled her head back, arching her neck, nipping his way from her lips to her ear he laved the lobe, sliding the point of his tongue up the shell of her ear to the sensitive top. “You played a dangerous game today Skye. We could have had someone walk in on us at any moment. Wasn’t getting caught once enough? With your skirt around your waist, your panties in your mouth, and my cock in your pussy. There is no way we would get away with that filthy scene twice. What would you have said to our friends and coworkers? How would you have explained it this time?” Grant taunted as he bit gently into Skye’s ear. “Tell me. Why the games today?” He asked as he slid two thick fingers back into her wanton pussy.

Skye knew he had her, she might as well explain herself. “I don’t want to be caught again but the idea that we are doing this right beneath their noses is thrilling. Plus we have been so busy lately we haven’t had sex in over a week. Knowing that Coulson would be in meetings and the rest of the team would be focused on their own projects today was too much temptation to pass up on. I had to have you.” Looking up from beneath her lashes she broke down and begged, “please Grant, I need you to fuck me. I need to feel your cock pounding into my pussy. Take what is yours.”

Growling, Grant slammed his thick fingers roughly into Skye, causing her back to bow and her mouth to fall slack with the scream that ripped through her. “Drop your legs babe.” He commanded. Skye complied quickly doing as he asked, eagerly awaiting his next order. Grant stepped from between her thighs sliding his slick fingers out of her and up to her nipples. Circling each with her arousal he dipped his head to suck the moisture eagerly from each one before claiming her lips in a deep kiss. She could taste her arousal on his tongue and lips and reveled in their mingled flavor.

“Stand up and bend over the table.” Grant growled, his arousal plain in his voice. Skye eagerly complied, with her wrists still bound behind her back she pressed her bared breasts against the cold steel table feeling her nipples pucker further at the contact. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Grant circled around behind her, running his hand across her ass and squeezing a handful of the firm globe. “Please Grant, I can’t take much more.” She begged hoping that he wouldn’t take his time.

Dropping to one knee Grant took one last long lick from Skye’s clit up stopping to dip into her cunt once more before continuing upwards to tease and probe her puckered asshole. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck Grant please. I can’t take any more teasing. I need you to fuck me.” Skye panted.  Standing he reached one strong hand to her shoulder and one hand to his cock. Guiding his rock hard dick into her waiting pussy, he used her shoulder as leverage pulling her back roughly onto his dick.

Grant had enough teasing, he began a pounding rhythm that quickly had Skye screaming his name punctuated with moans and gasps. “Fuck Skye, you feel so fucking good. I love you and I love your fucking pussy. I could spend all day every day inside of you and never get tired of it. What the fuck have you done to me?” He groaned as his thrusts speed up. Faster and faster he pounded into her, lost in the sensations of being intimately joined with her body. Skye’s wetness was seeping out from where they were joined, coating his pelvis and thighs in her juices. Twisting his hips the blunt head of his cock rubbed her G-spot making her shudder and shake with the overwhelming sensations. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she knew it was going to be one of the best she had ever had.

Suddenly Grant slid his hand from her shoulder down to her bound wrists, catching hold of the belt binding them together and pulling forcing Skye’s back to arch and his cock to press against her G-Spot with much more force. Bringing his right hand up to his mouth he quickly slipped his thumb between his lips wetting the digit. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth he curled his hand around her hip. Cupping her bottom in his hand he slid his moistened thumb across her asshole spreading the moisture before pressing slowly into the puckered flesh. Skye screamed once more as Grant pressed his thumb downwards doubling the pressure in her cunt. Skye came loudly with a gushing wetness that made Grant’s head spin. Grant continued thrusting his cock and thumb as Skye’s pussy clamped down on his length forcing his orgasm out of him.  Grant stilled his movements, relishing the feeling of Skye’s muscles continuing to pulsate around him. Pulling his hand from her ass he quickly discarded his belt freeing her hands from their bindings. Wrapping both arms around Skye, Grant stayed buried deeply inside her as he sat down on the chair behind him. “That was amazing babe. _You_ are amazing. I love you.” Grant said in between gasping breaths. Skye snuggled contentedly into his chest, tilting her head back she pressed panting open mouthed kisses to the underside of his jaw. “That was better than I had hoped it would be. I have never cum so hard in my life. I love you so much.” Skye purred contentedly.

Moments later when their breathing had slowed, and their heart rates had returned to normal Grant shifted and murmured into Skye’s ear. “I am not even remotely done with you for today, you had better button that dress up while I get dressed so I can get you to my bunk and strip you out of it.” Skye turned her head to look at Grant and saw the wicked look on his face had returned and knew that she wasn’t going to be able to walk straight for at least a day. She was thrilled by the thought.

Standing gingerly Skye pressed her breasts back into the lacy cups of her bra and began buttoning her dress while she watched Grant retrieve his clothes and begin dressing as well. “Can I have my panties back?” She asked looking at him. “Nope.” Grant answered popping the P at the end. “Consider them my prize for practicing restraint.”

Gaping incredulously Skye said “restraint? You tied me up with your belt and kept me from cuming. How exactly does that demonstrate your restraint?” She asked with a smirk.

“That _was_ restraint. I didn’t spank your ass till it was glowing red did I?” Grant responded with a smirk of his own. “Now come on I have plans for you.”  He said as he took hold of Skye’s hand and led her towards the door. “Tonight is going to be a marathon session.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my smutty little PWP. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
